Third Wheel's Revenge
by Queen Pickle the Third
Summary: Leo and Grover have had enough of being the third wheels so they come up with the perfect scheme. What will happen to Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason? Will they figure out the plan or just think it was horrible timing?


**A/N This AU is after the House of Hades, but no one is dating, and are at Camp Half-blood. I hope that makes sense and the characters may be OCC especially Leo and Grover.**

* * *

"Jason and Piper went on yet ANOTHER mushy adventure, and they still deny they are dating!" Leo said annoyed. Grover patted his back.

"I feel you pal, where Annabeth is, Percy is. I could've sworn they were attached to each other with a rope or something. It's so obvious they like each other." Grover said. Leo made a fist and smashed it into his palm.

"We need to get them back for making us go on their mushy adventures!" Leo said.

"Get them back?" Grover asked not getting the point.

"To get them back for third wheeling us!"

"Yeah! But how?" Grover asked.

"We need to find them when they are having a very romantic moment then we ruin it." Leo said manically. Leo and Grover started to plan some mischievous stuff.

"Are you ready?" Grover asked once they finished planning.

"Oh yes!" Leo said.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in Percy's living room watching Lord of the Rings. Sally and Paul were on a date so Percy invited Annabeth and Grover over but Grover was getting snacks.

"Come on Frodo you can do it!" Annabeth cheered.

"Calm down Wise Girl obviously he will survive." Percy said.

"But if you're too scared I can find you a blanket to hide under." Percy added with a smirk. Annabeth lightly punched his shoulder.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said ad turned back the TV. While she wasn't looking Percy hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders. Annabeth started scooted closer to Percy.

"Hey Annabeth? So I wanted to ask you this for a long time. Will you be my-" Percy began before Grover plopped right in between them.

"I got the snacks!" Grover said hiding the smug grin he wanted to put on.

"T-thanks G-man." Percy grumbled while Annabeth flushed and laughed awkwardly.

'I was so close…' Percy thought.

"Don't you just love it? It's just the three of us!" Grover said and put his arms around blushing Annabeth and Percy and squeezed them to him.

"S-so what were you going to ask?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy, figuring out what he was going to ask. Percy might have answered but Grover looked like he was staring into his soul while slowly eating a tin can.

"So what were you gonna say Percy?" Grover asked.

"Umm… Nothing." Percy said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No really, what were you going to say?" Grover asked looking Percy right in the eye.

"I'll um tell you later." Percy said awkwardly.

'Perfect.' Grover thought smugly.

"Oh they are in some much trouble if Jackson and Grace find out!" Travis whispered grinning.

'Today is the day.' Jason thought sternly. He and Piper were walking where he was going to do something important.

"So is there a special reason you wanted to walk with me?" Piper asked.

"Um yeah but we need to go to our destination first." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. Jason led Piper near the edge of Half-blood forest. Jason and Piper sat next to each other.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Piper asked. Jason coughed nervously.

'Just do it!' Jason thought. Jason grabbed Piper's hands and started to draw her closer…

"Hiya!" Leo jumped out.

"Ah!" Piper and Jason shriek, their faces red after getting so close.

"What are you guys doing?" Leo asked.

"J-just enjoying n-nature." Piper stuttered. Leo inwardly smirked.

"So Leo, what brings you here?" Jason asked.

"You know, looking for you guys to chill with." Leo said.

"Yeah come and join us." Piper said still embarrassed.

Grover and Leo met behind the Big House grinning like idiots.

"Did it work?" Leo asked. Grover nodded and the two boys high fived. They didn't know two twins were hiding behind them.

I got just an idea." Conner said with a smug look that would make you run for your life.

Annabeth and Piper were talking in the mess hall.

"I was having a moment with Percy then Grover came in. I could have sworn he wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend." Annabeth said with a sigh.

"Almost the same thing happened to me and Jason. We were just about to kiss when Leo popped up." Piper said. The two girls heard foots steps and saw Travis Stoll came there way.

"Something wrong Travis?" Piper asked.

"I found out that Leo and Grover planned those awkward moments." Travis said catching his breathe.

"Wait how did you know what?" Annabeth asked.

"Overheard them." Travis said. Just then Leo and Grover were passing by.

"LEO!"

"GROVER!" The satyr and demigod took off like bullets.

Percy and Jason were sword fighting when Jason stopped and Percy hit his side.

"Dude pay attention." Percy said.

"Sorry." Jason shock his head to clear his thoughts.

"What's bugging you?" Percy asked.

"Well it sounds stupid but earlier today but I was about to kiss Piper when Leo just happened to come along." Jason said with a tone of annoyance.

"I feel you. I was going to ask Annabeth to be my girlfriend but then Grover came and made it awkward." Percy said.

"He looked me right in the eye and asked what I was gonna say." He added. Suddenly Conner Stoll jumped into the battle arena.

"Guys I overheard Grover and Leo saying something about getting revenge on Percy and Jason. Something about ruining special moments." Conner said. It took one minute to process.

"UNDERWOOD!"

"VALDEZ!"

* * *

 **I am thinking on a sequel but I don't know yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
